


Diplomatie

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Une rencontre au sommet pour une question simple, qui appelle une réponse simple.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Diplomatie

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : "Every murderer is different. Some even disguise themselves as saints"

« Chaque meurtrier est différent. Certains se font même passer pour des Saints. »

Le ton badin avec lequel celui qui se faisait appeler Eaque venait de commenter l'exposé des faits, plomba un peu plus l'atmosphère déjà pesante.

D'un côté de la table, le Sanctuaire en la personne de Saga Antinaïkos et de Rachel Dothrakis. De l'autre, les Enfers, représentés par ses trois juges souverains que le temps réincarnait inlassablement depuis plus de deux mille ans ; autour d'eux, le bruissement de la terrasse de café où ils étaient installés, entre conversations entremêlées, verres entrechoqués et monnaies distribuées.

Le soleil printanier trouait la vénérable glycine qui s'entortillait autour de la treille et dont les grappes de fleurs à l'odeur sucrée pendaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Le fond de l'air était doux, à l'image de la saison qui augurait déjà de l'été typiquement grec à venir : chaud et sec.

Rien que de très anodin en fin de compte si ce n'était la persistance d'une gêne survenue en même temps que l'apparition des trois hommes et qui tirait à Rachel des frissons à intervalles réguliers que la veste légère qu'elle avait remontée sur ses épaules ne parvenait pas à juguler.

« Saints. Ce terme n'est plus employé pour qualifier les chevaliers du Sanctuaire depuis la fin du dix-huitième siècle, articula lentement Saga de sa voix grave.

— Il faut croire qu'en dépit de nos réincarnations successives, certains wagons de la modernité nous ont échappé ? »

De nouveau, Eaque adressa un sourire gracieux à ses interlocuteurs tandis que ses deux frères demeuraient de marbre à ses côtés. Réprimant à grand-peine un nouveau frémissement, Rachel glissa un coup d’œil bien à l'abri derrière ses lunettes de soleil en direction de Minos, silencieux mais attentif. Comme n'importe quel descendant des familles fondatrices, elle savait à qui elle avait affaire, bien qu'une telle rencontre ne se fût plus produite depuis plusieurs siècles ; il est des atavismes qui demeurent quand bien même plus rien ne justifie leur existence.

Cependant, son agacement commençait à prendre le pas sur le malaise induit par la présence des trois juges et elle se surprit à rétorquer sèchement :

« La vie d'un homme contre celles de deux enfants, ce n'est pas cher payé. D'aucuns diraient même que ce n'est pas équitable.

— D'aucuns qui soient humains, certainement. »

La voix de Minos était courtoise mais froide. Mais aussi différente fût-elle de prime abord de celle, enjouée et chantante, d'Eaque, elle partageait cette même note diffuse de mépris dont elle lisait le reflet dans le regard qu'ils posaient tout trois sur le Pope du Sanctuaire et elle-même.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

La table ronde vacilla, ainsi que le contenu des verres posés dessus, quand Rhadamanthe en heurta le pied métallique alors qu'il décroisait brusquement ses bras et ses jambes. Son poing s'abattit avec brutalité sur le plateau en bois :

« Que je sache, plus rien ne lie le Sanctuaire aux Enfers depuis que l'humanité a choisi de se passer des dieux. Aussi, en quoi votre... conflit familial nous concerne-t-il ?

— Où est Hadès ? »

De la question elle-même, de son sujet, ou de l'outrecuidance dont Saga faisait preuve en la posant, bien malin serait celui qui devinerait ce qui ébranla les trois juges en un remarquable haut-le-corps synchronisé.

« Comment osez-vous... ! Siffla Minos, les yeux étrécis, avant d'être interrompu dans son mouvement par la main d'Eaque qui se referma sur son poignet. Celui-ci accrocha, elle ne sut comment, le regard de Rachel derrière ses verres sombres avec une intensité telle qu'elle jugea plus prudent d'élever son cosmos de quelques degrés au cas où. Quant à Rhadamanthe, il tenait Saga sous le feu doré de ses iris inhumains :

« Exiges-tu une réponse ?

— Oui. »

Les jambes croisées, une main tenant une cigarette allumée reposant avec nonchalance sur son genou, Saga dévisageait tranquillement son interlocuteur. Son autre main jouait avec son zippo sur la table, le claquement du couvercle métallique se superposant à intervalles réguliers au brouhaha ambiant.

« Là où est sa demeure, répondit Rhadamanthe en détachant ses mots avec soin, un geste des doigts en direction de ses deux frères qui avaient tourné vers lui un regard interdit. En Elysion.

— Vous en êtes certains ?

— Aussi certains que nous vous tuerons si vous portez atteinte à son intégrité. »

Ce fut au tour du Pope du Sanctuaire de sourire, tout en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres :

« Merci pour cette réponse. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. »

Comme mue par un signal, Rachel se leva, rajustant machinalement sa jupe, imitée presque aussitôt par les trois juges. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise, et Eaque inclina brièvement la tête à son intention. Oh rien qui transpirât un respect trop appuyé mais enfin ; elle lui rendit sa salutation avec une même parcimonie et une même franchise.

Saga se redressa à son tour, après avoir glissé deux billets sous le verre auquel il n'avait pas touché.

« Messieurs, fit-il avec un léger signe du menton en guise de salut. Je doute que nos routes en viennent à se recroiser mais au cas où cela devait s'avérer nécessaire, je saurais me rappeler cet échange. Tout comme vous. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais Minos hocha la tête à son tour, avec un infime instant de retard.

« C'est amusant d'une certaine façon. »

Les mains dans les poches, Saga parcourut une dernière fois du regard la clientèle attablée autour d'eux tandis que Rachel glissait un bras sous le sien. Marquant un temps d'arrêt avant de tourner les talons, il considéra les juges :

« Au fond, il n'y a pas tant de différence entre les hommes et les dieux dès qu'il s'agit de tuer pour protéger ce qui nous est cher, vous ne trouvez pas ? »


End file.
